dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Tupuxuara
| image = 1280px-Tupuxuara skull.JPG | image_width = 250px | image_caption = reconstructed skull of T. longcristatus | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Reptilia | ordo = Pterosauria | subordo = Pterodactyloidea | superfamilia = Azhdarchoidea | genus = Tupuxuara | genus_authority = Kellner & Campos, 1988 | subdivision_ranks = Species | subdivision = * T. longicristatus Kellner & Campos, 1988 (type) * T. leonardii Kellner, 1994 * T. deliradamus Witton, 2009 }} Tupuxuara is a genus of large, crested, toothless pterodactyloid pterosaur. Discovery The genus was named and described by Alexander Kellner and Diógenes de Almeida Campos in 1988.Kellner, A.W.A., and Campos, D.A. (1988). "Sobre un novo pterossauro com crista sagital da Bacia do Araripe, Cretaceo Inferior do Nordeste do Brasil. (Pterosauria, Tupuxuara, Cretaceo, Brasil)." Anais de Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 60: 459–469. Portuguese The type species is Tupuxuara longicristatus. The genus name refers to a familiar spirit from the mythology of the Tupi. The specific name means "long-crested" in Latin. The holotype, MN 6591-V, was found in the Cretaceous Santana Formation of Brazil. It consists of a snout and some partial wing bones. Mature individuals of T. longicristatus had a back-swept crest arising from the snout. Much more fossil material has later been found, showing considerable variation in morphology. Some researchers explain this as intra-specific variability, being caused by a difference in age or sex. Others, however, assume there are different species present. In 1994 a second species was named by Kellner: Tupuxuara leonardii. The specific name honours Giuseppe Leonardi. The holotype is MN 6592-V, a fragmentary skull with a more rounded crest. Other such material has been referred to T. leonardii. The largest skulls have a length of 130 centimetres indicating a wingspan of 5.5 metres (18 ft). In 2009 a third species was named, by Mark Paul Witton: Tupuxuara deliradamus. The holotype is SMNK PAL 6410, a skull. Another skull is the paratype: KPMNH DL 84. The specific name is derived from Latin delirus, "insane" or "crazy", and adamas, "invincible" but also the word from which "diamond" is derived. The species has a distinctive diamond-shaped skull opening and low eye sockets. The name is a tribute to the song "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd, one of Witton's favourite bands.Witton, M.P. (2009). "A new species of Tupuxuara (Thalassodromidae, Azhdarchoidea) from the Lower Cretaceous Santana Formation of Brazil, with a note on the nomenclature of Thalassodromidae", Cretaceous Research 30'(5): 1293-1300 The holotypes of T. longcristatus and possibly T. leonardii were destroyed in a fire in 2018. Classification Tupuxuara is a member of the group Azhdarchoidea. Kellner assigned it to the Tapejaridae within Azhdarchoidea. According to some analyses however, Tupuxuara is closer to the Azhdarchidae (the group that includes the giant Texan form Quetzalcoatlus) than to Tapejara and its relatives. The cladogram below follows the 2011 analysis of Felipe Pinheiro and colleagues.Pinheiro, F.L., Fortier, D.C., Schultz, C.L., De Andrade, J.A.F.G. and Bantim, R.A.M. (in press). "New information on Tupandactylus imperator, with comments on the relationships of Tapejaridae (Pterosauria)." Acta Palaeontologica Polonica, in press, available online 03 Jan 2011. }} |2= |label2=Tapejarinae |2= |2= |2= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Palaeobiology It has been suggested that Tupuxuara was a fish eater at the coasts of South America. Other hypotheses include the possibility it was a fruit eater. A subadult described by David Martill and Darren Naish from the University of Portsmouth in 2006 had not yet fully developed its crest, which supports the suggestion that the crest was a marker for sexual maturity. Comparisons between the scleral rings of Tupuxuara and modern birds and reptiles suggest that it may have been diurnal. In Popular Culture * A white auxiliary zord based on the Tupuxuara—renamed "Dragozord"— appeared in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. * Tupuxuara is a tournament pterosaur in Jurassic World: The Game. * Tupuxuara appears in Tiny Dino World. * Tupuxuara appears in Dinosaur King. * Tupuxuara appeared on Dinosaur Train. Dragozord.jpg|Dragozord ~ White Auxiliary Zord Tupuxuara_(side).png|Dinosaur King 12313938_1499583483704405_6662970994383314670_n.jpg|Tiny Dino World udwcbxuhb0tgu.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game Screenshot_2019-09-15-20-12-30.png|Tupuxuara on Dinosaur Train. Tupuxuara flying.jpg.png Category:Azhdarchoids Category:Pterosaurs Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Cretaceous pterosaurs Category:Prehistoric reptiles of South America Category:Omnivores Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Famous animals Category:Famous Pterosaurs Category:Dinosaur Train creatures Category:Mesozoic animals